


obsession

by Meowggie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Top Kim Jongin | Kai, chanyeol deserve the world, i love seho, kai is a little bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowggie/pseuds/Meowggie
Summary: Chanyeol fell in love. Jongin was obsessed.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	1. one

Chanyeol quickly headed for the metro. He couldn’t lose it, because it was the last one route of the day. He clocked his ticket in the validating machine, then he went down the stairs and proceeded to the rail. He patiently waited for the train to arrive, while he chose which music to listen to (he chose Lizzo). Then he lazily scrolled his Instagram homepage until the train arrived.

A few people got down the train, while he and some other solitary souls climbed up. On the metro there weren’t many people, some were returning home from work, the gym or a meet up with their friends. He headed to a seat when a hand touched his shoulder. When he turned around to face the person, he didn’t expect that, the man standing in front of him took is breath away. He was slightly shorter than him, his skin reminded him of caramel and Chanyeol wondered what colour it’d become in the sunlight, if it’d turn golden shade. The man had green hair, his eyes were of a dark shade of brown giving him an intriguing look, accompanied by full lips that apparently soft and a strong jawline. He was dressed in a suit, the shirt drew attention to his chest and the tight trousers highlighted his strong thigh. Chanyeol looked at his own clothes and felt a little shame wearing sweatpants and a hoodie worn out by time. He brought back his attention on the handsome man.

«You dropped this.» Said the mysterious man, with his deep voice, handing him back the ticket that fell down from his pocket. With a little smile in his face he returned at his seat, Chanyeol stuttered a thank you, still dazed by his ethereal look. He got distracted by his thoughts on the man when, in his earphones, started playing Tempo by Lizzo and he started to sing along.

Chanyeol got up and went in front of the door, the next stop was his. It was nearly his stop when he felt someone behind him. Turning back slowly he recognized the man, and when he noticed he was looking at him, he grinned making Chanyeol’s cheeks turn red.

Arriving at the stop the metro halted, allowing the passengers to get down. Chanyeol and the mysterious man walked up to the exit, then shared one last look before leaving in different directions. The first meeting is casual.

**The first meeting is casual.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol moved nimbly behind the counter, smiling cordially at the customers he served.   
«Your name?» Asked the customer for Chanyeol, the marker in one hand and the glass in the other.   
«Jennie.» The girl answered. Chanyeol wrote her name with a smiley face next to it.   
«Please sit down. When the order is ready, we will call your name.» Chanyeol smiled as the girl nodded and went to sit down.   
«A white chocolate mocha.» The boy passed the order to his colleague, Taeyong.   
«Coming right away.» And when he said that, he started to prepare it.   
Meanwhile, Chanyeol passed on more orders to other colleagues. While he was delivering the rest to a customer, the doorbell above the door rang, marking the arrival of a customer.

«Welcome to Starbucks, how can I...» Chanyeol stopped when he noticed the person who had just entered. The man he had met on the subway had just entered. Handsome as ever. Elegant dress: a white shirt with the first buttons unbuttoned, black pants that outlined his muscular thighs and the phone in his hand. With his free hand he carried his green hair in the back, highlighting his muscular arm. The sun kissed her skin and made it golden. Chanyeol smiled at that thought.   
The man approached the cashier, looking carefully at the drinks board.   
«Welcome to Starbucks, what would you like to order?» He repeated Chanyeol with a bright smile.   
«One chai tea latte, tall.» The man replied in a deep voice, sending shivers down Chanyeol's spine.   
«Name?» Chanyeol asked, masking his curiosity.   
«Jongin.» Said, pulling out his wallet.   
«When is ready, we will call his name.» Chanyeol said. Jongin nodded.

Chanyeol switched with Kibum, another colleague of his, and started making the man's drink, Jongin.   
He mixed hot milk with cinnamon and cardamom powder in the blender. Then he added a tablespoon of honey, cane sugar and black tea. After mixing them all together, he poured them into the glass and decorated it with milk foam, drawing a bear. When his work was done, he closed the cup with the lid and called out the name.

«Jongin!» His tongue moaned for pleasure after saying the name.   
The man approached the counter to collect his order. When he picked up the glass, his fingers touched Chanyeol's, creating a small jolt between them. They looked into each other's eyes for endless seconds until Seulgi called him back.   
«Thank you.» Jongin spoke.   
«Have a nice day.» Receiving a smile in response.

**The second meeting is a coincidence.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to say thank u to everyone who read, like and commented the story. i really love chankai (especially top!kai and bottom!yeol) and i hope u like it too :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol moved uncomfortably on the passenger seat in Jongdae's car. He worked on his shirt collar as he rolled down the window. «God, these clothes are uncomfortable.» Chanyeol comments. «Yeah, i know - laughed weakly Jongdae - we're almost there.» He smiled faintly. «You'll love this exhibition.»   
_Hopefully_ , Chanyeol thought and smiled slightly.

Chanyeol entered the gallery and a warm dessert welcomed him. He left his coat at the entrance and, next to Jongdae, headed towards the exhibition. He looked at the various photos on the wall, and various emotions struck him.   
«Whose exhibition is this?» He asked Chanyeol, his gaze fixed on a photograph of the ocean.   
«My brother, Junmyeon.» Answer Jongdae, wandering around the exhibition. «I'll be right there.» He added before he got lost among people. Chanyeol watched him leave, before he started paying for the exhibition. He looked at the various landscape photographs, falling more and more in love with Junmyeon's style.   
He stood in front of a picture of a young man with a sublime appearance. The young man was looking at the horizon, his hair blowing in the wind and his strong jaw relaxed, looking at the horizon with a lost, relaxed, calm gaze. Chanyeol was reminded of Leopardi's poetry: **_L'infinito._ **  
_This solitary hill has always been dear to me_  
 _And this hedge, which prevents me from seeing most of_  
 _The endless horizon._  
 _But when I sit and gaze, I imagine, in my thoughts,_  
 _Endless spaces beyond the hedge,_  
 _An all encompassing silence and a deeply profound quiet,_  
 _To the point that my heart is quite overwhelmed._  
 _And when I hear the wind rustling through the trees_  
 _I compare its voice to the infinite silence._  
 _And eternity occurs to me, and all the ages past,_  
 _And the present time, and its sound._  
 _Amidst this immensity my thought drowns:_  
 _And to flounder in this sea is sweet to me._

I turn my gaze to the title of the work: **Sehun**.   
«He is his fiancé.» Someone spoke behind him.   
Chanyeol jumped in fear at the sudden voice. Yes, I turned around and next to him, with two glasses of champagne, was the man from the subway and the bar, Jongin. He was surprised to see him, he didn't know what to do, Jongin maybe one of the glasses of champagne and, Chanyeol, shyly and with red cheeks I took it.   
«I mean.» Jongin started, pointed to the picture. «Sehun is Junmyeon’s boyfriend.» He explained the man.  
«Oh.» He whispered Chanyeol looking at Sehun's face.   
«Handsome, isn't he?» Jongin asked.   
«Really handsome.» Chanyeol replied with a deep voice.   
«Are you a fan of my brother?» Jongin asked. Chanyeol looked at him confused. «I mean Junmyeon.»   
«Ah!» He made Chanyeol. «No, I'm here with a friend, Jongdae.» He specified Chanyeol.   
«And he left you here alone?» Jongin commented.   
Chanyeol nodded. «He went somewhere as soon as we arrived.»   
«How rude to abandon such a beautiful person.» Jongin spoke from head to toe with a grin on his face. Chanyeol felt his cheeks on fire and drank the rest of the champagne.   
«Anyway, I didn't introduce myself.» The man began. «I am Jongin.»   
«C-Chanyeol.» He introduced himself to the rose, shaking hands with that door at Jongin.   
«Nice name for a handsome man.» I'll flirt with Jongin again.   
A silence fell between the two until he was broken again by Jongin.   
«Would you like to continue this exhibition with me?» He asked him for a hand, like he was asking him to dance and who was Chanyeol to say no?   
He accepted his hand and Jongin dragged him to the other pictures. Among other things, he was particularly impressed by another view. This one was black and white, representing a man in tights and shirtless. He was getting high and his posture showed passion, strength and pain.   
Nothing else was needed because that picture conveyed emotions even without music. The face was hidden by shadows playing with light.   
«Kai.» He read the title of the photograph Chanyeol. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jongin shivering. He didn't have time to say anything and the man grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him somewhere.

«What?» He asked Chanyeol when he was dragged into a closet, but he didn't get an answer because Jongin's lips rest on his kissing lips.   
Chanyeol didn't think twice about kissing him back. Dancing tongues and burning passion in their bodies.

**The third meeting is destiny.**


	4. Chapter 4

«Red!»  
Jongin halted his movements. Chanyeol, splayed beneath him is panting heavily, the crimson red face stained prettily with splatters of bodily fluids and drools.  
He might have pushed it too far this time.  
«Yeol?» Jongin calls for him worriedly. His hands caressed Chanyeol's hips, an attempt to soothe the bruised region. It did nothing but the man underneath him squirms more.  
«Jongin, please… n-not too rough again, p-please?» Chanyeol begs.  
For the umpteenth time, he _begs._ And Jongin goes wild.  
«Oh…does it hurt?» He whispered, but then he grinds his hips, pushing his hard member a little harder as he thrust again.  
«Ahh! N-no but… wait! Ah! Slow down, g-gentler!» Chanyeol screamed. Jongin gave a d _eep thrust._ Chanyeol screamed again and Jongin kissed him fervently.   
«Ahh!»

Jongin captured the image of the pretty mess underneath him. Chanyeol held the sheets firmly in his hand, whose knuckles turned with from the grab. His face was distorted by the pleasure and pain he was feeling. His thighs tightened against Jongin’s bust trembled uncontrollabry.  
He pushed harder inside Chanyeol's tight hole and the man writhes under him.   
«Jongin!»  
«Color, _Yeol_?» Jongin whispered in a sweet voice while nipping at Chanyeol's earlobe. He knows the man is so sensitive, so he _blows.  
_ As he was about to replay Jongin gave him a m _erciless thrust, making Chanyeol moaned.  
_ «Green! Oh my god!»  
Jongin smirked victoriously. 

Jongin hastened his pounding, urging Chanyeol to grip his entire girth deliciously as he watched.  
Jongin loves this. He loves watching people writhing, a drooling, debauched mess on the bed.  
«You're taking me so good, you're so tight for me.»   
So Jongin's hands travelled, touching every part of the body he could reach, pinching, caressing, gripping tightly as he kept thrusting his cock deeper.  
«Jongin… I-I'm… ah!!» Chanyeol _squirmed_ when a particularly sharp thrust hit his good spots all at once. He sees stars.  
«Hmm? Are you always so shy? What is it? Tell me.» Jongin teases. He knows it, he can feel that he is close. That _they're_ close. «Mmm… ahh!!» Chanyeol moaned loudly when Jongin teases with rubbing his cock on his spot. At this angle, Jongin knows how far they can go, and how heavenly it feels being connected so intimately.  
«Tell me, I can give you all you want if you just ask.» Jongin whispered.  
«I’m close.» Chanyeol groaned.

Jongin bite lightly on his collarbones, marking his torso again. Purple and red marks scattered beautifully, and he travelled down south, until his lips met two swollen buds. He sucked Chanyeol's pink nipples; _hard.  
_ «J-Jongin.»  
Chanyeol can't take it anymore, his precum dripping copiously onto the sheet and his abdomen.  
One hard bite on his nipple made him arch his back; heavy exhale escaped his throat with a low whimper.   
The screams, coupled with his beloved's moans, sends shivers to his spine, and his cock throbbing for the tight hole.  
Chanyeol whimpered. He sounds so cute Jongin wants to wreck him so badly.  
«Mine. Only _mine.»_ Jongin whispered in a low and possessive voice.  
He pumped his cock ferociously, bouncing Chanyeol on their bed, as they both chased for their delayed release. A couple more hard thrusts that send Chanyeol to heaven, is all it takes for him to spurt white ribbons in between their stomachs, with Jongin following soon after.

The soft night breeze, slightly chilling, that penetrates in the bedroom wakes Jongin up. The faint orange glow from their nightstand illuminates the room with enough light, so he admires Chanyeol’s pretty features and runs his fingers over his jaws, touching his cheeks affectionately.

« **From now you are mine.** » Jongin said with a strange glint in his eyes.


	5. five

Chanyeol was feeling strangely happy, maybe it was because there weren't many people at the metro this morning, or maybe it was because he had received Jongin's number or maybe it was because when he woke up this morning he found breakfast ready and morning kisses.  
He left the man's house with a promise for an appointment on Friday at eight o'clock. He smiled all day long.

«Man, you're creepy at smiling like that.» Jongdae commented once he entered the bar.  
«It's been like this all day.» Said Seulgi from behind the bar. Chanyeol gave her the middle finger, which she answered with her tongue.  
«Go away, go away.» He declared the girl.  
« Goodbye, my love.» Chanyeol joked, before following Jongdae out.

«So why are you so happy?» He asked the lowest.  
«I'm meeting someone hot〜.» The tallest blushed.  
«Oh!» He exclaimed surprised Jongdae. «You finally won't be a virgin anymore.»  
«I'm not a virgin.» He mumbled Chanyeol by giving him a cup. «And then I'm already past that base.»  
Jongdae stopped on his shocked steps. «You slept with a stranger? That's not like you.»  
«I know, but he has something.» He justified the pink. «Not to mention how handsome he is and how long his _cock_...» Jongdae shut his mouth.  
«I'm not interested in your gay sex life.»  
«Don't be jealous, you'll find a girl soon.» Chanyeol gave him a shit-eating smile.  
«Bitch!»

«Anyway, you still haven't told me what your beauty looks like.» Jongdae commented.  
«He's almost as tall as me, sun-kissed skin, amber eyes, a killer body (coff coff), soft green hair--» Chanyeol stopped his speech when he noticed the look in his friend's eyes.   
«Jongdae.» He called him worried.  
«Did you say- Jongdae swallowed green hair?»  
The taller one nodded.  
«What's his name?»  
«Kim Jongin.» He answered promptly. «Come to think of it, he said Junmyeon is his brother.»

Jongdae laughed nervously. «Yeah, he's our younger brother.»  
«You could have told me you had such a handsome brother.» He whined.  
«Are you saying I'm not handsome?!» The little one cried out in anger.  
«WAIT!» Jongdae shouted. «Do you have a date with him?!»  
Chanyeol nodded, his cheeks red.  
«You have to help me choose some clothes.» And when he said that, the pink dragged him to the shops.

While Chanyeol was in the dressing room, Jongdae picked up his phone and wrote to his younger brother:  **“Let's talk at home.”**

  
  


«What the hell are you up to?» Jongdae exclaimed as he entered his brother's room.  
Jongin looked at him and raised an eyebrow.   
«Don't look at me like that!» Jongdae pointed a finger at him. «You know what I'm talking about.»  
«What do you want me to say?» Jongin said looking at him flat.  
«What do you want me to say?!» He cried out in anger at the minor. «Did you have to choose him of all the people?!»  
«Jealous?» He grinned at the brother.  
Jongdae snorted. «He's my best friend, I told you not to go near him.»  
«You left him alone and I just found someone interesting.» Jongin grinned weirdly.  
«If you hurt him, you're ruined.» Jongdae growled. « **I swear**.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm rlly sorry about the time but now it's started my last year in high school, and i have soo much things to do.  
> but i will try tp update often, i promise i will try  
> AND sorry about my english, it's not my first language so i tried


End file.
